This invention relates to a barbecue and more particularly to a folding barbecue adapted to be installed within a wall of a recreational vehicle.
A conventional barbecue takes up a considerable amount of space and therefor it is an awkward device to transport from place to place. The suggestion has been made to construct a barbecue so that it is foldable to some exent at least whereby to occupy a minimum amount of space when not in use. However, even relatively small storage spaces are at a premium in a vehicle such as a camper, a trailer, or a mobile home and the very size and construction of a conventional barbecue even if made foldable will often prevent it from being included as part of the equipment transported by such a vehicle.